Beautiful Pet
by Shy-Qaf-fan
Summary: Brian is a billionaire and Justin is a young 18 year old whom sacrificed his life to protect his family by being sold to a slave auction. Brian buys Justin and he now owns the blonde. Emotions are brought up during their time together; how will they cope?


**A/N: Hello there! I know- a new story! This is different- somehow it popped into my mind. This story is about Brian who is a billionaire and Justin, a gay young man but he already come out to his parents. Justin's young in this story- 18 to be precise and sacrificed himself to protect his family because his father didn't pay his debts. This will be a pet/master story- you can guess who's the pet and who's the master. Hope you all will enjoy it. ****Mistakes are purely mine.**

**_Disclaimer: All rights of the show belongs to their rightful owners. This story is fictional; it is not based on real life. Additional/Created characters are from one's imagination; any similarities are pure coincidence only._****_  
_**

* * *

Prologue

Justin Taylor stirred the still cooking porridge slowly and grabbed the two near bowls he had placed earlier on the island. He turned the fire off, scooped up the porridge and filled the bowls with it. He sighed in both satisfaction and tiredness. Both his mother, Jennifer and his sister, Molly had gotten a cold and following the doctor's advice, they both had to be in bed, _at all times_.

His father had left for work this morning, leaving Justin to care for the Taylor females all by himself. The kettle screamed as to tell Justin the water inside reached its maximum temperature and Justin quickly turned off the fire. He poured the hot water into a teapot and threw in a couple of tablespoons of green tea leaves, stirring the light green liquid.

After placing the bowls of porridge, the teapot and two teacups on a tray, Justin took a short journey upstairs and into his parent's room. The doctor had also advised them that Jennifer and Molly needed to be quarantined from the rest of the family; so his father had to sacrifice his room and had to sleep in the guest room.

Knocking on the door and awaiting for an answer from the other side, Justin entered the main room when he heard a muffled, 'Come in.' Justin pushed the door open and was met with a sight of both of his beloved family members playing UNO cards. Jennifer, never played the game before was losing to Molly rather frequently.

"I give up, sweetie. You win," Jennifer surrendered with a smile as she set down her cards. Molly pumped her hands up in the air, "Yay!" she squealed. Justin shook his head and placed the tray of food onto the bedside table.

"Here you go. Mom, you and Mollusk have to eat this; doctor's orders. No iced or cold drinks and no ice-cream," Justin said, smiling slyly as he waited for his sister's reaction. "_What?_ No ice-cream?" Molly yelled in shock; not believing Justin's words. Justin only nodded and Molly in return, slumped on the bed.

"Don't worry, Mollusk. Once you'll get better, I'll treat you any ice-cream you want," Justin soothed the girl. "Really, you will?" Molly needed the assurance and received it when Justin nodded once more. The youngest Taylor threw her hands around Justin's neck and gave her elder brother a tight hug.

Once they were parted, Justin exited the room leaving the two females to enjoy their meals. Justin hopped down the stairs, feeling quite sluggish that day. He dragged his feet and himself towards the kitchen, until his dad stormed into the house using the front door.

"Dad? Why are you home early?" Justin questioned curiously. His father had been disgusted when Justin had admitted that he was gay and his father had tried to 'fix' that by sending his to a therapist and tried to throw Justin out if it wasn't for Jennifer and Molly. Once Craig Taylor had found out that Jennifer and Molly had to be quarantined in a room with each other, Craig had made a plan on leaving earlier than normal and returning home later than normal to avoid being with the son he disgusted immensely.

"No time to explain. Tell your mother and sister to pack up; we are all leaving," Craig answered curtly, not leaving any room for arguments.

Justin was getting even more curious, "What's wrong, dad?"

"Don't ask questions! Just pack your bags, tell your mother and sister to do so as well! We are all _leaving_, NOW!" Craig growled as he glared at the blonde boy. Justin could only nod numbly, his brows furrowing; unsure of what to do but tried to go upstairs none the less.

Before his foot could be planted on the first step, the front door was knocked harshly. "Craig! We know you're in there! Come on out!" a gruff voice yelled out, freezing both Craig and Justin in their mid-actions.

Craig fell on his bottom and was trembling in fear, his pupils dilated in fear. Justin turned to his father and noticed his trembling physique. Justin swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his lips in an act of nervousness.

"D-Dad? Who's that?" Justin inquired, far too scared to truly investigate. "Hurry, Justin- go to your mom and sister, get them down here!" Craig said quickly, his voice dripped in fear as beads of sweat appeared on his face. Justin wanted to protect his mother and Molly but he was frozen on the steps.

The knocks got louder and more brutal. "CRAIG! Get your ass out here, you bastard!" the gruff growled loudly, making Craig even more petrified. Sounds of someone kicking the door echoed throughout the house. The door was slammed open loudly and revealed a group of four, dangerous looking man.

The leader, a paunchy man with a brown beard and beady eyes snorted, "Well, Taylor- I didn't know you had an adorable son. Clearly he didn't get your genes; must be from your wife." His eyes trailed over Justin's slender frame.

Justin was repulsed and swallowed the bile that rose to his throat. The man was a disgusting pig, to say the least. The 18 year old blonde had to struggle not to show his disgust for the man by biting his lower lip. "Who are you people?" Justin questioned bravely, as he refuse to cower in fear like his father. His hands clenched into fists as the man strutted into the house as if he owned it.

"Well, sweet cheeks, you father here owes me some money. Unless he can pay, we have to take something else from him," the leader sneered as he held Craig by the collar of the eldest Taylor's shirt. "Please, give me some more time! I'll pay you back!" Craig pleaded pathetically, earning himself a kick to his stomach.

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" the man released Craig and huffed in irritation. "We gave you enough time, Craig. It's time for you to pay- either it's by cash or we'll take someone from this household and sell them to the slave auction. Easy as that, Taylor," the man sneered and turned towards Justin when he heard footsteps coming down.

"Justin, Craig, what is going on?" a worry laced Jennifer inquired when she reached the last step, with a frightened Molly right behind her. Jennifer's eyes widened when she spotted the group of men in the living room. "What is the meaning of this?" she whispered in shock. Molly was already trembling and hid behind her mother and Justin for safety.

"Ah, you must be Craig's wife. You see; your husband here owes me money and unless he pays, we have to take one of you away," the leader smiled sinisterly.

"Please- I don't have the money now. I'll pay you later! Just- leave my family alone!" Craig begged the man and received a punch instead. He was sprawled on the floor, hissing in pain as his cheek turned red.

"You should've thought of the risks before you asked for the money, Taylor!" the bearded man roared and calmed himself down by releasing a sigh. "Take the woman and the girl- we're selling them!" he barked at his lackeys and they obliged. As they neared Jennifer and Molly, Justin stood in their way.

"Please, don't take them away!" Justin pleaded; his voice was filled with sorrow and pain.

"Oh? And how do you suppose we get our money back, little darling?" the paunchy man asked, arching an eyebrow.

Justin lowered his head in defeat, "Take me instead and spare my mother and sister." Jennifer and Molly stared at Justin in shock as tears began to form in their eyes. "No Justin- let them take me! You and Molly should be safe!" Jennifer pleaded her son softly as Molly hugged her brother tightly; refusing to let him go and sacrifice himself for her sake. Justin only shook his head and whispered, "I have to do this. This way, both of you can be safe."

"Okay, if that's your wish- take the blonde boy!" he ordered his men and watched them grab Justin harshly and at the same time, stealing an opportunity to grope the blonde. Sobs came from both Taylor females as they begged them to release Justin but the men ignored them.

The man cupped Justin face and rasped, "You'll worth more than you mommy and baby sister combined." Justin scrunched up his nose when he smelt the man's liquor filled breath. The man chuckled at the adorable action and motioned his boys to take the blonde captive away.

Justin managed to mouth an "I love you" at his family before he was dragged out of his home. Before the leader left, he turned to Craig, "I appreciate the payment, Craig. Many thanks," and reared his head back to let out a roar of laughter.

"Craig! What are you doing sitting there? What about Justin?" Jennifer sobbed at her husband, "Do something, Craig!" But Craig only sat there, doing nothing but closing his eyes and turned away from Jennifer's sharp gaze.

Jennifer was disgusted by her husband's action and stormed off in anger, with Molly running after her.

* * *

_Kinnetik Inc._

Brian Kinney sighed as he went through his paperwork. He ran his hand through his neat hair and made it slightly tousled. He stacked and put away his already completed work and stretched in his seat. A knock was heard and in return, Brian muttered a soft "Come in."

"Umm… Mr. Kinney? Here are the files that you requested earlier. Are there anything else you need?" a young red headed woman entered the room, holding two average sized files and handed them to Brian whom accepted it with a nod. He turned to the woman, "You may go now. Thank you."

The woman nodded hurriedly before rushing out of the office in both admiration and fear. Admiration of his Greek God-like looks but fear of his powerful status and wealth that could get him anything in the world. Even though Brian only managed an advertising company, he was a billionaire. It was no surprise anyone would chase after the man for either his looks or his wealth.

Another fact about Brian is that he was gay and very proud of it. He wasn't into monogamous relationships- Brian only did one night stands and had made it a rule to never fuck guys more than once. He was named 'The King of Liberty Avenue' and his reputation was well-known, either by his frequent tricking attitude or his amazing way of fucking men.

Brian went through his files; flipping pages and scanning the printed papers. He stopped his actions when his secretary, Cynthia popped her head into the office.

"What is it, Cynthia?" Brian inquired, arching an eyebrow in question.

Cynthia cleared her throat briefly before replying, "You have 'guests'," and walked out. Brian waited for his 'guests', knowing who they were. Michael and Lindsey entered the office with a skip in their steps. "Brian, we have something exciting to tell you! It's about-" Michael was cut off by Brian whom raised his hand as a signal for Michael to stop his inane chatter.

"Mikey, calm down and go slow. You're going to fast," Brian advised as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm his throbbing head. He had enough headaches with his work; he refused to receive more from Michal. Brian then motioned Michael to continue.

"Well, Linds and I got an invitation to an auction party; there are a lot of auctions going on there- for example, art auctions, cars and even comic books. So, we've been thinking on inviting everyone, including you! You can get your mind off your work and release all that stress you've been bottled up inside of you. Come on, Bri! Join us! Please?" Michael pleaded and Lindsey sent him a nod of agreement, trying to encouraging him to accept.

"Brian, think about it! You've been pushing yourself too hard; it's time for you to relax even for a little while. Get your mind at ease- by picking up a trick to let out all of your frustrations isn't going to work long. There are a lot of events going on there- even ones we both don't know about. Though, you need to wear a mask for the party- just for the heck of it. What do you say, Brian?" Lindsey asked; her voice was filled with hope.

Brian contemplated about his decision, thinking of the pros and cons. _They are right; I am far too stressed. I guess I could use a night out- maybe find a hot ass to fuck_. "Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt a fly if I attend the party," Brian agreed as he stood up, watching as Michael and Lindsey neared him with broad smiles. "Thanks Brian!" Michael said excitedly before pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you," Lindsey whispered before kissing Brian on the cheek then on his lips. They both skipped out of his office happily as Brian plopped down back onto his seat. He grunted before pressing the intercom at his desk, "Cynthia, get me a latte- thanks. Oh, and how would you like to accompany me to a party?"


End file.
